


Of Devils and Duras

by Dessa



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before his death, Kurosaki Hisoka had met someone who wasn't bothered or afraid of him. On his newest case, he meets her again, and now they must work together to solve the mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Devils and Duras

Kurosaki Hisoka was 8 years old. It was rare that he left his family’s compound, but for this festival, his father couldn’t keep him hidden away. As one of the two head families in Kamakura, and the descendants of the man who had defeated Yatonokami, the Kurosaki family had to be represented at the Joma-Shinji’s accompanying festival. Kurosaki Nagare kept his young son close by him, even though other children were running through the festival. Hisoka watched them longingly, though he knew he could not join them.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Murasame Toko was 7 years old. She loved festivals, for any reason. She and the other children of the Giou household had been encouraged to attend, and so she and her brother Tsukumo had happily run off. Tsukumo, always the quiet one, was sitting on a bench, a couple of squirrels chittering to him. Toko had gone to get something for the two of them to eat, when she paused. She could “hear” someone calling out to her. She knew it wasn’t Tsukumo, having learned early what her younger brother “felt” like. She turned, and her gaze caught site of a young boy, about her age, standing with whom she assumed to be his father. Curious as to if he was what she “heard,” she changed her direction. Tsukumo could wait.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Kurosaki Nagare looked down at the girl who approached. She bowed politely, then looked up at him. “Kurosaki-dono, right?”

 

“You are from the Giou household?” It wasn’t really a question, but she nodded.

 

“Murasame Toko. My brother and I are training as Zweilt.” It wasn’t common knowledge, outside the Giou compound, but as the Kurosaki and Giou families shared in the protection of Kamakura and Japan, the head of the Kurosaki family knew about the Zweilt of the Giou family. “I was wondering if your son would like to join my brother and I?” She indicated her brother, who was now watching her curiously, wondering why his snack had been delayed.

 

Nagare glanced uncomfortably at his son. He didn’t want to allow the boy to leave his side, but he also didn’t want questions to be asked. People were already curious as to why the heir to the Kurosaki family did not interact with any of the other children. “Hisoka?”

 

The boy looked up at his father, afraid. He didn’t want the girl to be offended, and he _did_ want to be away from his father, whose every annoyance he could feel. But he was also afraid. So, he decided, though he may get in trouble for it later, to leave the decision up to his father. “May I?”

 

Nagare nodded his consent. “Do not be long,” he cautioned, as the boy stepped away from him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“I’m Toko,” the girl told him, as she handed him one of the confections she had purchased. “Here! You can have this.”

 

Hisoka took the sweet from her. “Thank you. I’m Hisoka.”

 

Toko smiled. “May I call you Hisoka-kun? Sama is too formal for me.”

 

Hisoka was taken aback. He’d never had a friend, so this was something he’d never been asked before. “I don’t mind, Toko-san.”

 

Toko turned on him, angrily. “No no no no no! Toko- _chan_ , not san!”

 

Hisoka blinked. “G-gomen… Toko-chan.”

 

She beamed, and grabbed his hand. “C’mon, let’s go introduce you to my brother!”

 

Her excitement flowed into him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Joma-Shinji is an actual event held every year in Kamakura, where archers at the shrine shoot a target with the kanji "oni" written upside down on it, to ward off demons for the year. I don't know if there's a festival accompanying the event, but, given the history of Kamakura in Yami no Matsuei, it would make sense that they'd hold a festival along with the ritual, and that the Kurosaki family would have to be in attendance.
> 
> As for mixing the Uraboku history in with YnM, when the incident with Yatonokami occurred, I'm saying it was "between" incarnations of the Zweilt, to explain why it fell upon the Kurosaki family instead of the Giou.
> 
>  
> 
> For now, this will mainly be a teaser, since I don't know how quickly I'll be writing, since it's just a plot bunny at the moment.


End file.
